


'What's to come'

by Archaeo22



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arvaarad - Freeform, F/F, Falling In Love, Near Death Experiences, Qunari Culture and Customs, Romance, Sex, sarebaas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaeo22/pseuds/Archaeo22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An "oxman" and an antivan noble lady? The Inquisition faces several struggles during their path to fight Corypheus. Dragons, Qunari, Assassins, Duels, Politics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used several dialogue parts out of the game, which I do not own. I just liked them and thought they would fit into this work.  
> Glad for any feedback.  
> Got inspired by chipperdyke.

Inquisitor Herah Adaar was a feisty, fighting mage from a mercenary group. She knew it was difficult in this world to find a place called home. As a mage and a Qunari, she was presenting a dangerous combination for her kind. Being a Qunari outside the Qunari lands was some kind special. The mercenary life was over after the incident with Corypheus at the Temple of Sacred Ashes…as she became Herald and soon after that the Inquisitor. Herah was just trying to accommodate into her new chambers, she was quite baffled they gave her the best chambers Skyhold was offering, so she presumed.

Herah tried to visit Josephine quite often, there first few attempts (even at Haven) were not understood the way the Inquisitor wanted it but soon the women spent time together by chatting, talking strolls around Skyhold and exchanging a few compliments, which wasn’t unnoticed by a certain Spymaster. One of the most splendid occasions were when they chatted at one of the Inquisitor’s balconies in her private rooms. She didn’t even notice for how long they have been talking about today’s visitors. “Oh, for how long was I stealing your time? Has it been already an hour?” – “About an hour and no, you would never steal my time, so don’t worry about that, Lady Montilyet. Spending time with such an engaging woman is most delightful.”-Herah spook with a soft voice and a bit of dreaming eyes at the woman. Josephine blushed immediately when she looked at the Qunari’s eyes and turned away, walking slowly towards the doors leading downstairs. “Well, I’m glad I’m not wasting your day. Well, I have taken up enough of your time already. Until next time, your worship.” With a short look towards the beautiful female Qunari and a shy smile, she left.

A few weeks after their pleasant encounter the ambassador called Adaar for a rather urgent matter concerning her family’s ban from trade in Orlais. Adaar just arrived from the Fallow Mire rescuing the lost soldiers. It was quite a long trip but they were travelling light so it could have been longer. When she brought the horses to the stables, she arrived at ambassador Montilyet’s office with quick steps, seeing the antivan woman made her heart already jump wildly and blush the slightest. _What is going on with me? Why does she already make me so crazy? Does she even feel the same at all? She always seems so distant and sophisticated…_ “You asked for me, Lady Ambassador…a pleasure to see you after that trip to the Fallow Mire…” She walked up to her, smiling and with shimmering eyes. “I-inquisitor, it is quite an urgent matter and I will start explaining right off: As you know that my family’s trade with Orlais has been banned and in debts for almost hundred years. It is infuriating to see what my family is reduced to this. I am to become head of the house, if I sell any more lands my family is to become destitute. That cannot be my legacy!” She twirled around the chimney while talking with a serious set of eyes once turning to the warm and pleasant fire and to the face of Herah. It had not gone unnoticed to the ambassador that the Herald of Andraste was, to say it in Sera’s words “Well-fit”. Not only was she taller than most people around her, she had a toned body with slightest muscles showing up on her arms and legs, if she were tight enough clothes. And walking around on Skyhold with rather tight clothes she did. It took always a bit of her breath away when she entered her working room But I have made quite some progress to instate my family as landed traders in Orlais. What could we build with that. But when I sent my messengers with the papers to reinstate my family in the trades with Orlais, but I soon found out that my messengers where killed and the papers destroyed before they could reach Orlais…,” she looked at the Inquisitor with sad and frustrated eyes. After they encountered the false Comte Boisvert and found out about the killing contract by the Du Paraquettes both Leliana and Josephine came up with two most different ideas to encounter the problem. While Leliana wanted to infiltrate the Du Paraquettes’ manor in order to destroy the contract, Josephine wants to let the Du Paraquettes regain their nobility in order to peacefully end this feud. However, Adaar agreed with Leliana, so the contract was destroyed and a problem less for the 28 years old ambassador.

One day, Leliana asked the Inquisitor to visit her up at her place. Adaar did as asked and waited for a moment as she saw that Leliana was just giving some orders to one of her agents. As she saw the young Qunari, she bowed her head slightly, starting with “Inquisitor. I was asking to see you because of a certain matter. I noticed you have quite some interest in Josephine…”

“Yes, I do Leliana,” answered the Qunari with some puzzled look. “Why do you ask?”

“I ask because Josephine is a very dear friend to me. I would not want to see her hurt.” The Inquisitions ‘spymaster walked around her table at first not looking at Adaar but when she ended her sentence she glared at her with some mysterious look.

“I assure you I don’t want to hurt Josephine. She’s very important to me.”

“Well, it might not appear that way, as she handles the nobility quite well but she is an innocent when it comes to love. I ask you to treat her with kindness for her sake as for yours, Inquisitor.”

 

A few hours later…

 

“Leliana said what exactly? I am an _innocent in love_? What does she know about these kind of things?” Josephine walking furiously in front of the Inquisitor’s fireplace at her chamber up in the high tower. Of course Leliana was right about it, there was never more than just a few kisses with some suitors she later found uninteresting or too demanding. But telling the Inquisitor?! What will she think of her.

After the attack on Haven, and the new start at Skyhold, she’s been stressed more than ever. She had to assure the benefiters of the Inquisition that it will remain strong or even become stronger than before, learning from the attack made by Corypheus. She enjoyed the talks with Adaar even more, however her time table with meeting Dukes and Comtes were full. Many people wanted to know more about the Inquisition, see if they can join in order to might have the change to bathe in its glory and fame.

“I never thought your intention were overly romantic….”

“I guess, I wasn’t trying hard enough….,”Herah looked up at her with a smitten smile that took the ambassador’s breath away and made her startle.

“What? O-oh my. That is… We’ve only just…I didn’t wish to presume you harbour any tender feelings for me. “

“But I do feel attracted to you, quite in fact….”,with those words, she got up from the canapé and walked slowly up to the slightly nervous ambassador and stood in front of her, still smiling at her.

“We’ve only just known each other for a few short months. How can you declare such a liking for me?”

“You made it very easy for me to feel attracted to you …”, with that and Josephine’s upcoming red blush in her face, the Inquisitor grabbed her by her waist with one arm, pulled her close and gave Josephine a tender kiss. Just as their lips met Josephine felt like a firework exploding between their lips. She could also feel the tight muscles beneath Herah’s clothes which strangely gave her a feeling of a pull in her core. The ambassador answered the kiss in the same gentle way.

That was how the first encounter between the Inquisitor and the ambassador started, but Josephine wouldn’t have known that it was far more serious than what she had experienced before. Then, the incidents at the Winter Palace. All eyes were on the Inquisitor, her sister Yvette darting both of them with intimate questions about their relationship. After all that trouble, Herah saving Empress Celene, the most romantic thing during her commitment to the Inquisition, a dance with the Inquisitor at the balcony all alone. One of her most wonderful experiences in her life so far.

It ached a very little when Herah had to leave for quests in order to gain allies in the fight against Corypheus. The first leave after their first kiss (and several other mostly shy kisses at the Inquisitor’s chambers so no one could see them) the Inquisitor left with Dorian, Varric and Cassandra to Crestwood…estimating she’d be gone for around two months. She was unsure that the first encounters already left her with such a bit of a burning inside of her already catching herself thinking about Herah when she had the time for a pause. After a few weeks the first letters arrived, it was strange that Inquisitor Adaar sent two separate letters, however when she looked closely, one was addressed only to her as the other one was simply addressed to “The Inquisition”, containing a report about the on goings in Crestwood. Of course as the ambassador, she was to open the letter addressed to all of them. It was an informative report about the flooded Village…it appeared that the letter was just sent off right after they managed to obtain the keep, Caer Bronach. They’ve already established a network there just before she was going after the Breach inside the lake. Followed by a few information about Hawke’s Grey Warden informant that they shortly met before the Siege on Caer Bronach. She put the letter aside to the others for the daily report at the war room and took the letter addressed to her into her hands. She didn’t know what to expect so she just opened it right away.

It was almost blank just in the middle of it where a few words.

My dear Josephine,

I am aware such a beautiful lady as you are has to be treated in the most precious way. Too endearing are the thoughts about the sweet taste of your fervently lips and your deep fawn eyes I could linger myself endlessly. Hopefully, we can find some time after my return to spend it together, my lady ambassador.

           Your most humble gallant,

                                               Herah Adaar.

“O-oh my”, Josephine gasped as she read the letter for the first time, and the second, and third…What words she used…how she described her flattered her in the most intimate way she could have imagine. It was not because of this letter alone, but because of the one who wrote this letter to her. She was not mildly flattered by the art of words she used in this letter. But a sudden question arose in Lady Montilyet’s mind. What should she answer to that? Was she even expecting an answer? Was it still just a light flirting between those two? She didn’t even know Herah was able to write in such manner, not to think low of her.

After the incident with Leliana, she was assured by the Inquisitor that there was some more noticeable seriousness in her flirtations towards the former bard. While Herah might not have known that Leliana’s description of Josephine being “an innocent in love” might have been more truthful than she’d have expected. Josephine grew up in an Antiva, a country known for its loved romanticism. And as a former bard, she knew about the art of courtly love songs, but the only experience she had were a few kisses here and there as part of The Game. She wasn’t shy then because she thought that it was a necessity and a small pleasure as well, but the recent kisses with the Inquisitor …were different. In every possible way she’d imagine. The way she caressed her hands in her own as she would feel the whole days of writing she did with that hand. It could be agonizing sometimes but that is nothing she wanted to think about since she had an important task by helping the Inquisition in a diplomatic way. Not that she forgot about her family duties as the heir of the Montilyets. She tried to write them as often as possible. But she was not sure about ever mentioning the relationship between them.

 

The shared moments grew and so they too grew closer. Not only by a few compliments placed at the right moments, but the gentle caress of hands touching each other, each other’s faces, hair, necks, backs, and sides. But sometimes, Herah couldn’t get a hold of herself.

She pressed the beautiful, dark-haired ambassador against one pillar of the stony arches at the Garden, kissing her desperately. Josephine moaned into the kisses, opening her lips up for her, just giving into the moment. But not for long.

“You are quite tempting, aren’t you,” she gasped after the kiss stroking the Inquisitor’s face with one hand, looking into her eyes. “However, I presume it would be the best not to do anything,” she paused,” _more intimate_ , when we are out on the open. It will make people talk and I guess people talk a lot already.”

“Are you scared what people think of us?” Herah held her close, looking at her in a way which made Josie shivering.

“Yes, I mean no, I… it’s just that…how serious do you think are we exactly? We’ve only known each other for more than half a year…And I’m still surprised that we’ve grown so close and intimate during this time,” while talking she circled with one finger up and down Herah’s right arm, watching herself doing so. She never had to talk about something so intimate. She knew how to talk to the nobility and how to act during the Game as she still was a bard almost a decade ago. _A decade_. Was it really that long ago already? In the soon future she will reach that certain age. If she ever becomes that old, if Herah fails to defeat Corypheus.

She kept a long time thinking, lost in her thoughts and after a long pause Herah started talking. “I know you must be thinking if this is becoming more serious. And I appreciate the time we spend together quite a lot. And my feelings for you give me strength and hope. That if…when I defeat Corypheus, there will be a home I can return to.” With that, she took her roaming partner’s hand in her own, kissing the finger tips.

“But,” she continued yet paused, “if you rather want to be with someone else, someone who has money and –“. She wasn’t able to finish the sentence as Josephine grabbed her face and puller her down in a longing kiss. Surprised, Herah answered the kiss with the same longing she felt from her opposite.

The ambassador broke the kiss for a short moment, whispering against her lips:” If I wasn’t serious about this, I wouldn’t have allowed to start with our relationship,” with that she kissed her again. She, like all others, was unsure about the future and what was soon enough about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the struggling. Oh the drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I presume that Antivan would resemble Italian ( as I noticed that in several other works as well) I'm just going with the masses. Sadly, I'm still learning Italian, so it will be google translate for now.

Herah was gone for two months. Again. But she didn’t leave without leaving her most favourite ambassador completely out of breath and with a yearning inside of her that made her almost regret she told Herah that she still wanted to wait for them. For the right moment. The right time. The Inquisitor understood, but Josephine understood as well, that she couldn’t hold her back forever, or she would probably lose interest.

Especially the nights were almost painful and difficult to spend alone. As an ambassador and grown-up in a noble family and spend years in finishing school, she didn’t want to appear greedy or rude by entering Herah’s privacy too soon. She touched herself almost every night, in desperate need for the other’s body, her thoughts full of her, imagining what she would do to her. It’s not like Herah was completely innocent in this matter of course not. Before she left she handed her a small letter in the palm of her hand so no one would notice.

“Just because you like to read. I can imagine you will re-read _this_ a thousand times and think of me. My dear ambassador,” the last sentence was spoken out loud as she bowed her head towards the human, couldn’t resist smirking and left with Sera, Cassandra and the Iron Bull.

Indeed, those words drove her crazy. She took a short glimpse as they left and turned beaming red by just the first sentence read in her mind. Hoping no one could see her red face, Josephine tried to walk to her office in order to take care of the Inquisition’s alliances. However it was hard not to become tempted. To read more of this letter. To let her mind recreate those words in actual scenes. She tried her best to concentrate on her work up until it was deep in the night. After sorting her things and laying out letters for the servant to be taken and given to the messenger ravens, she held Herah’s letter in her right fist, pacing as normal as she tried to make it look towards her chambers.

Gasping softly, with her hands, one cupping one of her breasts, the other one was between her legs. _…then, I would lift your legs, straddle them and…_

 _“H-herah,”_ it left the ambassador’s mouth. She read the letter a dozen time until the words, images, couldn’t leave her head anymore. It confused her what great influence the Inquisitor already had on her.

_…with just my fingertips, sliding gently… while watching you…_

She received a shiver down her spine, seeing those pictures of them in her mind.

_...my tongue, getting closer to …, your hips moving towards…_

Josephine gasped even louder, imagining how the Inquisitor could watch her right now. Pleasuring herself, while she would watch.

She panted heavily, satisfied. Turning to her side, her eyes began to tear up, thinking about she could never be with her beloved Inquisitor, just like in the bard songs she sang long ago. A routine almost every night as the Inquisitor was gone.

 

* * *

 

“So what’s up with you and little, innocent Josie,” asked Bull in front of the camp fire, the others sitting around it as well. He made Herah almost choke on her piece of bread when she heard his question, starting to couch.

Sera just giggled loudly at the scenery, so Bull kept on.” But try not to get too rough, if you haven’t already. She seems like a very delicate lady. “

“Pffftt, right? Maybe she’s just into that gentle, boring stuff, Inki,” added Sera, now laughing wholeheartedly while the whole group watched Herah turn bright red.

“Oh, stop it you two. Just to let you know, I am very happy for the two of you,” Cassandra added, but also a bit red around the cheeks.

“Guys, can’t you just back off for a moment?” Herah pleaded, looking at Bull and Sera.

After a short dead silence, both of them started laughing even louder, followed by a “NO WAY” from Sera. Herah simply just had to give up. After a few attempts of changing the topic, which the last one succeeded, it went into another pause.

“So,” started Herah, pausing herself for a moment before she kept on, “anyone up for a dragon fight?”

 

* * *

 

 

Josephine didn’t know what to do about her matter. She felt torn between two sides. Herah would surely understand that she had to take care of the family matters as the oldest of the siblings in her family. She had to make her parents proud in being able to take over the family’s business. By letting her family regain access into their trading business in Orlais, she already managed a huge step forward.

Herah was of course important to her, very to say the least. But she couldn’t risk her family’s sake on that. She hoped Herah would understand. Surely she would. But if not? She would have to end the matter…but what was she even daring to think? She could never deny her feelings towards the Inquisitor. Maybe it would help to talk first.

She received letters from the Inquisitor every other day, with detailed reports about the ongoings. However, one day she received a letter which was not written by the Inquisitor, but someone else. At a closer look, she recognized it as Cassandra’s handwriting, but it was slurry and written in a very haste tempo.

_Heading for Skyhold as quick as possible. Prepare several healers and doctors._

She wrinkled her brows, stood up and went to Leliana, her close friend now and for many news so far. As always, she was upstairs in her tower, her agents coming and leaving almost every dozen minutes. While reading a new message she received, she heard footsteps which made her head turn to the sounds.

“Josie, what’s up,” she asked with a gentle smile on her face. “What brought you up here? You usually work around this time.”

“I have an important matter to discuss with you, privately.”

“Well, here we have all the privacy we need, Josie. Come on. Tell me now. Another love letter from the inquisitor?”, she teased her friend but she started to frown when she noticed the earnest look on Josephine’s face.

“I presumed to receive another report from the Inquisitor. However, I received this,” handing over the letter to Leliana to read for herself as she continued,” I find it very strange. Did you hear anything from your agents?”

Leliana could her a small amount of worry in Josie’s words as she looked at the short letter.

“It’s written by Cassandra, isn’t it? Well, I didn’t want to worry you that much, but I have a certain idea, what the Inquisitor was up to,” she sighed and leaned against her desk, her arms wrapped in front of her chest.

“Well,” Josephine asked almost impatiently. Why would the Inquisitor keep secrets about missions? She was also a part of her inner circle here at Skyhold, with Leliana and Cullen as well.

“Dragon.”

Waiting for a deeper explanation, Josephine finally asked. “Dragon?”

“The Inquisitor asked me before she left about any kind of information concerning dragons in the Emerald Graves. I told her that there was sights of a Great Mistral in the northern areas. I didn’t intend to ask further into that matter, because I presumed she just wanted to know about it. But now reading this letter. When did it arrive?”

“Today at sunrise…Do you think something...,” her voice broke off, imagining something horrible had happened to Herah. Otherwise, she would have written the letter, right?

Leliana got closer to Josephine, worried about her frightened look on her face and putting her hands on her friend’s shoulders. “You know the Inquisitor, I’m sure it is nothing that serious.”

“B-but why should they prepare several healers and doctors? Why not only one? Why is Herah not able to write this letter on her own? Why does she have secrets before of me…I thought…. _oh merda cosa dovrei fare,”_ she put her hands in front of her face, overwhelmed by the situation and her sudden feelings, fear for the Inquisitor. Leliana tried her best to calm her friend down. “Hey, for one. You know I don’t understand Antivan. So talk to me in a language we both understand.” “I’m sorry, it is just that…I…we… you know about this, don’t you? It is simply unbelievable how she, the Inquisitor of all beings here, could hold such an influence on me. How did she do that? And why…” She whispered nervously from under her hands still held in front of her face, trying to cope with that situation.

“She does have quite an interest for you, doesn’t she?” Leliana held a small grudge against the Inquisitor, though she promised not to hurt Josephine in any way. Even with her absence she managed to do that anyway. “What do you feel for her,” she asked straight away.

“I think…,” she paused for a moment, looking straight up to Leliana’s eyes, “I think I’m falling for her…”

“Well, normally I would say that this is wonderful…but seeing you like this,” She sighed deeply. “We need to prepare everything for the worst case. The Emerald Graves aren’t that far way… and if the letter arrived this morning…it would mean they had around 5 hours to leave from there and heading back. They would be here around late afternoon. Let’s get started. To get your mind free as well. I think you have a lot to do, like always.”

Josephine could only nod to that as they headed downstairs, sent a servant to Cullen in order to include him into that matter. After hearing about this message and the ladies’ thoughts and information, he immediately prepared more guards at the fortifications towards the main gate, as Leliana asked the healers at Skyhold if they were prepared for almost every possible scenario. One of them just mentioned jokingly “Well, we are out of Qunari limbs at the moment….if there are any in..,” he was stopped by Leliana’s deadly glare before she left.

Leliana didn’t like this situation at all. She knew that it was close between both of them and she didn’t sense any lies as she talked with the Inquisitor about that matter. The spymaster couldn’t believe that she was the actual cause that drew them even closer. All that she wanted was her close friend to be safe, physically and mentally. For the second, she wasn’t so sure about. She sent Josephine work in her office, promising her to soon return. Before going to the chambers, she ordered two agents of hers to look out for any information that might have been spread about the Inquisitor’s health. It might have been dangerous for others to know, even before they knew about anything.

As Leliana entered the ambassador’s, she found a nervously pacing Antivan, dictating a letter over and over again. She couldn’t concentrate enough and the servant appeared quite nervous and startled about the ambassador’s behaviour, but he tried the best he could to follow the words. It was quite difficult, since Josephine didn’t seem to notice to mix up Antivan and the common tongue.

“I think you need to calm down, Josie,” Leliana finally said, not being able to look at her friend’s composure any longer. “Can you please bring us some tea from the kitchen,” she turned to the servant who nodded, left paper and quill on the table and quickly left.

“You made him quite nervous by your Antivan. Poor boy,” Leliana giggled shortly as she hugged her dear friend in order to comfort her. “Oh Leliana, it’s not like at least a bit in all those bard songs. I just want her to be safe.” She leaned into her friend, letting her hands hang loosely beside her body.

 _Wow, Josie are you madly in love,_ Leliana thought to herself. _I hope, for your sake and the Inquisitor’s, that she is alright. You changed so much. Just because of that woman?_

Horrible hours of waiting passed, Cullen joined with them, worried as well, by until there was a shout and a soldier ran without knocking into the ambassador’s office (Who had been told to report as soon as there was something, someone visible at the horizon or else … by Leliana). Cullen jumped as the soldier entered, all eyes fixed on him. He was panting heavily, but blurted out “Th-the Inquisitor! Out there.”

“Oh Maker,” breathed Josephine out and left the soldier, followed by Cullen and Leliana close behind her. The last thing she would care about were the nobles in Skyhold as she paced down the stairs from the main hall to the main entrance of Skyhold. A small group of soldiers and other Skyhold’s inhabitants stood in front of the already open gate. As they arrived, they could see why all the people watched in awe.

There she was, the Inquisitor…with her favourite hazel-nut mount.

However, the mount’s fur was deep red.


	3. Chapter 3

She was not sure to believe her own eyes. Why was the mount all red? No, it couldn’t possibly be all…is that why Bull was riding so close to her as if he wanted to prevent her from falling off the horse? Cassandra was at the front of the group, reaching them first, while Sera was the last.

Josephine was unable to move, unable to react to this situation, unable to say anything. A certain spymaster passed her, walking up to Cassandra who just got of her horse and have the reins to a soldier already waiting for them. Other soldiers were waiting for the rest of the horses.

“What’s going..?,” Leliana stopped her question as the Inquisitor came closer and then the horror was visible to almost everyone else.

The inquisitor was covered in blood, covered by a huge blanket, apparently a tent. Her face filled with different sizes of wounds, one eye so thick it was just a huge lump. An opened wound that went through her armour from her chest over her left shoulder, one leg stiffened with an improvised splint made out of tree barks. Her skull was also bandaged, one arm of hers, the left one with the mark on the hand, was wrapped in a loop around the Inquisitor’s neck. Almost hidden by the arm before her chest was a gashing wound in her abdominal area, a towel wrapped tightly around it, but it was already covered in dark red blood.

Leliana could only think about getting Josephine out of this sight. She didn’t need to see this at all. She wanted to protect her little sister. “Josie, please come with me.” She turned to the ambassador, grabbed one of her arms, trying to pull her away of this sight before she would have seen too much. “What is wrong, Leliana…why is the horse so…so red…where does this come from...where are we going?” Josephine being overwhelmed by this situation, even when she hadn’t exactly seen all of the Inquisitor, just mainly the top, which was visible to most of people when Herah was sitting on a horse.

“We need to prepare everything…let’s go upstairs back to the office. Cullen?,” She addressed the handsome man, who noticed the blood and the Inquisitor’s composure soon enough to take a step in front of Josephine to blind her sight at least a bit.

“Yes, I will take care of his. We will bring her to her chambers. You four,” he pointed at four soldiers who were standing beside him, “help me get her to her rooms. We’ll use the blanket to carry her. Bull, help us please. Healers. Follow us. Every one of you get a rim of the blanket, Bull you’ll gently push…, “that was all Leliana and her friend could here as they left the scenery, followed by Cassandra and soon Sera as well. Both didn’t look well either, but by far better than the Inquisitor. So thought Leliana. Both had a weary look on their faces and some dirt. “Sera, you should get yourself cleaned…and ask for a doctor if you need anything…Cassandra, could you please follow us?” Sera just nodded, leaving any smart-ass remark to herself as she left them for the tavern. Josephine remained silent, confused all the time, not being able to control this part of her body.

Another pot of hot tea was brought to the three ladies into the office. All people were sent out of the great hall as they carried the Inquisitor through the hall up to her chambers. Leliana hoped her friend wouldn’t her those noises coming from the great hall, all the soldiers, Cullen and Bull, trying to carry Adaar as gently as possibly not because of her weight. Cullen wanted to be sure nothing more could be damaged on the way up. Others might think it was a stupid idea to carry her all the way up, also because of the narrow staircase. But it was the only place they could take care of the Inquisitor without any greedy eye. He posted two guards already in front of the door in the great hall, the Healers, packed with their bags full of medicine and materials they thought they needed, followed the group of soldiers quietly.

Josephine sat at her chair in front of her working desk, a cup of hot tea cupped by her both hands. Leliana watched her, soothing her by rubbing her back in small circles. The Seeker was standing afar from them, almost near the door and leaned against a wall, watching this scene.

After a while, Leliana stood up, whispering “I will just talk to Cassandra” and walking up to the woman.

“What exactly happened,” she tried to keep her voice down as much as possible, still keeping an eye on her friend while listening to Cassandra.

Apparently, the Inquisitor, after managing all other tasks in the Emerald Graves, as helping Fairbanks, initiating several camps throughout the huge forest. One evening, she asked them if they were up for a dragon hunt. It seemed only Bull understood exactly why she wanted to do this, after they had a long talk which ended with him smirking and slapping the Inquisitor’s shoulder.   
It was Greater Mistral, a huge yellow and blue coloured dragon with ice balls shooting at them. Herah was all different from the fights before. They already had killed two dragons…one in the Hinterlands and the other one at the Storm Coast….but this one seemed to have sensed Herah’s eagerness. After a long fight, the beast fell, all of us exhausted. Herah went up to the creature, for something I don’t know. We all believed that it was surely dead. There was a blood pool creating under it. But as the Inquisitor reached with her arm into the beast’s throat to get something from there, the beast grabbed the Inquisitor, stood up and flew off for a few hundred metres with her, hanging from his teeth. We were trying to chase this beast until part of its head suddenly exploded in mid-air, screaming in agony as it fell down like its’ve been shot at that very moment. We ran up to the place where they fell, and she was nowhere to be seen. We didn’t even know where to start at first to look for her when suddenly the jaw was moving. As we prepared to strike this beast again, the jaws parted and the Inquisitor stood in between them, with something in her hand. She just said something like “Got it” and then she passed out. We could hold her up with some health potions, but we thought it would be the best to return as soon as possible.

Leliana listened carefully the whole time, all in silence. She didn’t know what the Inquisitor was so foolishly trying to get from this dragon. It was utmost selfish what she did, but it didn’t matter at this very moment. They had to rescue her, because she was the only hope to defeat Corypheus.

The spymaster and the Seeker glanced up the door when it was opened and Cullen appeared, looking worried, his hands bloody.

“Uhm, we managed to get her upstairs. The healer are doing their best to make her survive this. Dorian and Solas are up there as well, assisting.”

Both just nodded silently. Yet, this silence was broken by Josephine’s gentle voice.

“I-I want to see her. Now.” She put both her hands on the table, pushing herself to stand up to make her point. “Josie, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I can think for myself what a good idea is, dear spymaster,” she replied coldly. Leliana was taken by surprise with her different mood. “I need this. And don’t try to hold me back.”   
What the spymaster didn’t know about her good friend; she learned more back then as a bard then just singing and playing instruments….she was a good lip reader as well. And since she was playing The Game back then as a bard as well, she knew how to bury her feelings deep inside her. 

 

When they arrived at the door of the Inquisitor’s chambers, Solas just opened the door, looking tired. “She will need a lot of rest…and if you want pray as much as you think will be necessary.”

Josephine was startled by this comment as the elf passed her. She went up the stairs, followed by Leliana, Cassandra and Cullen. The first person she could see was Bull, standing in the corner opposite to the stairs, learning tiredly against the wall.

His brows furrowed as he noticed Josephine walking towards him. “Hey,” he said in a strangely soft tone. “If she wakes up….well, don’t be that mad at her.” With that, he left as well, heading to his chambers, clutching something in his hand but it went unnoticed for everyone else.

Josephine tried to keep a calm face, but inside she was burning with worry, her heart pacing against her chest. She already had behaved more wrongly than possible. And in this intimate moment, with so many people so close around her, she didn’t want to behave in an improvident way. It felt like a lightning strike through her body when she looked at the bed. Around it were many various towels full of blood covered. The blanket, apparently a tent, was tossed into a corner, all in blood. There were still healers standing between her and Herah. Dorian was standing on the other side of the bed, his arms wrapped around each other in front of his chest, his eyes filled with worry and sadness.

Leliana and Cassandra stayed by the stairs, waiting for Josephine to do anything, but as the Tevinter mage noticed them, he waved silently towards the ambassador to come closer. She hesitantly did so, as she walked around the bed she gasped at the look of the Inquisitor. It looked luckily better than before, only because the open wounds were taken care of. Strangely enough, she looked like she was sleeping, her breast moving almost unnoticeably gentle with all the bandages wrapped around her. “I guess she wasn’t careful enough for a moment when all of this happened… I cannot imagine doing this all on purpose for _something_ ”, Dorian whispered to let the Healers work. “But I regret I wasn’t with her. It wouldn’t look so bad now if another mage was with her. She will need a lot of rest for now. The healers said it was very close that she’d…,” he didn’t finish the sentence, biting his own tongue for mentioning this to Josephine who was fighting with her tears, but still trying to keep her composure.

Soon enough, the healers where finished, bandaging and cleaning all the wounds, leaving a vile with medicine that she would need to take several times a day. Josephine would make sure to take care of that. Her deep brown eyes were still focused on the Inquisitor. Leliana and Cassandra finally came closer, the four of them standing in front of the Inquisitor’s bed, hoping that she might wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the recent work of seekersDownfall and chipperdyke.

The first few days after the Inquisitor’s return, the castle was strangely quiet. All people still shocked about the status of her health, unsure if it will improve or…

Josephine was working more eagerly than before, trying to ignore the fact that her beloved one was upstairs maybe in pain or not, she was still unconscious so she didn’t know for sure besides the flinches that appeared from time to time. The letters she received where stored in a small chest hidden in a deep corner of her chambers.

Leliana visited her friend more often, mostly just standing in the corner watching her, trying to understand this behaviour. Of course, she didn’t approve of the relationship between her best friend and the Inquisitor, the Herald, a Qunari, a woman. But she never saw her friend like this.

The ambassador was just finishing a letter to her family, excluding any information about the Inquisitor and just stating that everything was fine. Which was not. She felt shattered on the inside. _Why the hell did she do that? For the Maker’s sake, what was she trying to get from this dragon? Why didn’t she watch out?_

She darted herself with those questions, she wouldn’t receive any answers, up until one of Leliana’s agents entered the room, greeted both of them and communicated the message for his superior. Leliana thanked him and waved him away and as he left, she walked up to her friend, laying both her hands flat on the table and leaning towards her friend.

“They say she might wake up soon. Do…do you want to see her? Maybe she would like to see you,” she asked the Antivan woman in a calm voice.

“I… I have some urgent matters to attend to at this moment. Maybe later,” was the only answer as she kept writing notes and letters.

At dinner time on the same day, everyone sighed with a relief as the news broke out that the Inquisitor had finally awaken. Only a small group, meaning Leliana, Cassandra, Bull, Cullen and Dorian knew that all the Inquisitor was asking for was the ambassador. She declined food or water, even the medicine. After they disagreed Bull’s idea of just restraining her with a group of soldiers and _shoving it into her goddamn throat_ , they left it for the day. There were guards at the upper doors and still at the door in the great hall. The situation was a lot better during dinner than the days before, however it was still quite unsure. People were afraid, because their Herold, their Inquisitor, was laying weak and almost dead in a bed. Of course there was a time, when Haven fell, they feared everything has fallen apart.

But then she returned to them.

Almost another week later, after dinner, the servants were cleaning the tables, one of them was walking upon the door to the Inquisitor’s chambers with a trace with food and water. Josephine just left her office, under one arm a bunch of letter she needed to write. But her back was so stiff, her writing hand hurt badly. She worked more than was good for her. Even when she was some workaholic.

She noticed a servant with a tray for Herah and swiftly walked up to him before he could even pass the door, releasing him of his task and taking the trace upstairs. _Maker, what I am doing here? So much for keeping my distance. But I will just leave the tray up there and leave again._ At first she was just standing there, with the tray in her hand, her body still waiting for her mind to command her to move.

As she reached the last door, the soldiers greeted her, opening the door for her and closing it behind her. When she was in the room, all was quiet, but she could hear a gentle breathing. As she reached the bed, she noticed all bloody towels gone, the nightstand full of medicine bottles, a spoon and a note attached to how often they had to be taken. The air felt fresh, but chilly as the doors to the balcony were rarely closed.

Herah looked so peaceful. It took her breath away to see her so peaceful, she missed her, all of her. She wanted to cry but she was also madly angry at her for almost letting herself get killed. She laid the trace on the table, pouring water into a cup and walking up to the bed. Up until she was sitting at the edge of the bed, she noticed it was her first time both of them being _in bed_.

“I can imagine this is just like you wanted our first time be is it not, my dear Inquisitor,” she whispered gently, jokingly, not even aware that Herah would even wake up when she sensed the bed, even with just the light weight of the ambassador. Her eyes opened up slowly, she wasn’t able to move her head freely as they put some pillows underneath it so she could lay on her back with her horns not punching through the mattress.

It was all dark, just a small fire was still on, dancing around lightly that lit the whole room. That was enough for Herah to realise who was sitting next to her. Herah just looked awful, her cheeks falling slightly in, her eyes bloodshot although she slept most of the time.

“A-a-ambassador… I,” her voice broke off, too dry for she hadn’t been drinking for a longer time. Josephine leaned close to her, holding the cup of water close to her lips as she helped her drink a few sips.

“I thought we were already on first name basis, weren’t we,” she asked in a gentle voice.

Her heart started to bump wildly, when she could see the Inquisitor smile gently, noticing a small scar that went from the right side of her lower lip about an inch downwards towards her chin. She couldn’t resist any longer, putting the cup aside, cupping the Qunari’s face and kissing her gently. Both of them gasped in a relief, feeling the need of body contact after such a long time.

“I hate you,” Josephine whispered gently her lips, but her eyes were full of sadness and angst. “Why did you have to do this? We just…I thought… I meant something to you. After all this time spend together.”

“Of course you mean something to me, Josephine,” answered Adaar with a startled look on her face.

“But why did you want to get yourself killed like that? Didn’t you want to come back to me? After two months of waiting. After everything…after your stupid letter,” she almost screamed at the Inquisitor, who, in return, turned completely silent with widened eyes. She didn’t know what to answer. She couldn’t. She might not understand. Not understand what was so important about the dragon. It angered her slightly she didn’t thought of this earlier. But now it doesn’t matter anymore.

After a pause, Josephine’s eyes were noticeable filling up with tears she tried to blink them away. Herah on the other part tried rise her good hand up to Josephine’s face. As Josephine felt the hand holding her cheek, she put her own hand onto it, looking into Herah’s eyes.

“I hate you so much right now,” Josephine said again and it stung in Adaar’s heart. _But how can I hate yet care for you so greatly?,_ the Inquisition’s ambassador asked herself.

Much to Herah’s surprise, Josephine leaned over, straddling her hips with her own as she sat on top of her. First she wanted to stop her for the pain it might cause, but it was like Josephine weight nothing. Before Herah could say anything, her face was gently cupped by two small hands, smelling of ink and honey.

“Lo mio stupidina…,” she was whispering very softly, her tears allowing to slowly run down her cheeks as she kept whispering in what Herah thought was the most beautiful and hottest language in the whole world. She didn’t understand a word, yet she was sure that it was a mix of a confession of feelings and a scolding for her previous behaviour, the words spoken in a incredible fast manor, with a frowning on the Antivan’s face. Josephine was pouring out her heart about her fears, her worries, her feelings towards the Inquisitor. Worrying about what her family might think of them, yet she didn’t want to leave their family. About her duties as the head of the family. What would her parents think of them? About the plea to her to stay here as long as possible, giving her strength and the agony, she has to share Herah to the rest of the world. But then again said, that all this was not possible at all since she was the Inquisitor. And always repeated the question of how did she do it, how did she make her fall in love with her so madly that she could say all those things into her face without dying of pure shame.

Herah tried not to look too confused because she didn’t understand a word. It seemed Josephine was so stressed out with everything around her that she didn’t noticed herself that she was not talking in the common tongue. She let her, rubbing her back with her healthy hand in soothing circles as Josephine kept whispering against her lips, watching her closely.

“I’m so sorry, I’ve caused you so much pain,” Herah whispered back when Josephine finally stopped her scolding. When hearing those words, a feeling inside of her pulled madly, causing her hands to tremble.

“Hey….it’s alright…I’m here, you’re here…,” she pulled Josephine gently into a hug, letting her lay on top of herself as Josephine cried softly into the crotch of her neck. She felt soft hands stroking her back, a soothing feeling.

They spent like this for hours, the fire had already gone out. There were sure rumours about them, but they had never passed this certain step, both had those thoughts in their heads…asking themselves silently … _when?_

“Herah, would you…,” she started precariously but was stopped by Herah’s index finger on her lips. “You don’t have to stay here… I guess I can take care of myself tonight...”

“But I would like to stay here…and I am alright…if you…,” she started blushing, yet it wasn’t visible in the dark. Her tears were dried up again and that dark feeling inside of her tempted again.

“No, it’s alright,” she stroked her hair as she kept looking at her, her icy blue eyes glancing lightly even through the night,” “I want you to be completely sure. I know it might have been a cruel idea to tease you with this _letter_. Was it that awful? You can take all the time you need, my beautiful.”

“You….you are just…,” it felt like the tears were dwelling up again. She just hid her face against Herah’s neck, a mix between tears running down and giggling.

The lady ambassador stayed this night at Herah’s side, after giving her the medicine she so badly needed and giving her some food to strengthen her weakened body. Herah wanted her to use extra blankets for herself, borrowed her something to sleep in.

The morning was sweet, during the night, Josephine had cuddled up herself to Herah. Just as much as it was possible. After all those words said, she didn’t want to leave her side. At least for this night. She got up early, intending to get work done.

“I will have to leave you for a while,” Josephine mentioned, taking her finished letters. Herah wanted to say something, but she still thought Josephine was angry at her. _I hate you_ , ringed in her head.

“Do not go anywhere, please.”

As she said that she placed a gentle kiss on the Qunari’s forehead and left. Herah let out a long sigh. She was glad that Josephine appeared a lot less stressed…like she actually got some sleep.

The pain felt weaker since she took the medicine. Maybe she should have taken it more often. As she tried to sit straight, her whole body flinched to the pain this movement caused. Just now, she noticed that several rips were broken. If she had taken the medicine from the start, she might have been healed half way already. “Oh, shit,” she gritted through her teeth as she lifted up each leg to the edge of the bed. They felt like mountains fell on them, the one still being attached to a splint. But she could move all of her toes, which meant their legs can’t be in a bad shape after all. When she shoved herself of the bed, hoping her legs would carry her, she fell down with a loud thump on the floor. She groaned in agony, cursing under her breath. With only one arm, and even though it was her strong arm, moving was nearly impossible.

She froze as she heard the door open. _Please, don’t let this be Josephine. She will kill me for that._ Gladly, the huge and loud steps taken let her realise that this was Bull.

“Out of bed already,” he asked, but had to walk around the bed to see her on the floor. Instead of helping her, he just started laughing. “I guess this is more comfortable.”

“I guess I could need a hand…or maybe both your arms.”

With that, Bull pulled her up and sat her back down on the bed. “Thanks, Bull. How is everything?”

“Well, they are still a bit rough about your accident. But other than that, I think this all is quite good. Sera is already missing you at the drinking contests. It eased when you finally woke up. Where’s Josephine?”

“She left for some stuff that needed to be taken care of…she’s the ambassador, after all.”

“Did you talk? What did she say?”

“Well, she hates me and as it sounded a thousand other things as well” sighed Adaar, while Bull got a chair to sit beside the bed.

“So, it’s not that bad actually. Did you stop listening at her?”

“Well, I guess she just was so stressed out…she didn’t even notice she was talking Antivan half the time.But I didn’t want her to stop talking…somehow…”

“It’s hot, isn’t it? I know you like it. It’s quite different to what we both use and the Qunlat, right? And I have to admit, that she is quite attractive….What was happening last night?”

“No, we just kissed…and she was here the whole night.”

“Oh, well. Why should it be bad after some make up sex? Or was she too rough on you? I heard those Antivan, hot blooded ladies…,” Bull growled thinking.

Herah’s cheeks went red,” No we didn’t have sex…at all...like ever… Why am I even telling you this? It’s… we kissed a few times…and that was all. It’s not like I could actually do something in my actual state, right?”

Bull just shrugged to that, chuckling dirtily. He then pulled something out of his pocket. As he opened up his hand, Herah could see that there were thin leather laces hanging from his fingers and at the end of the laces… bounced two pieces of a dragon tooth. They were ornamented with skilful silver details, holding the tooth halves tightly.

“Give them to me please,” Herah asked.

“You know that she is going to really hate you when she finds out,” he threw the necklaces onto Herah’s lap.

“Maybe if I explain to her…”

“You are such a fool that after she saw you like this…just look at you Herah. Don’t forget about that you might never survive this. I mean, we are good so far, pretty good. I don’t want to be a pessimist, but there is always a slight chance,” with that, Bull left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it so far. I'm glad for everyone reading my work. Happy for any kind of feedback!

Josephine tried to visit the Inquisitor as much as possible. She even had two night gowns for the occasion to sleep in her room. Well hidden, of course. A good thing she was the Inquisition’s ambassador, so she had various formal reasons to do so without raising suspicion. Even late in the night as she was known to be a workaholic. It was difficult through many nights spend in secret at the Inquisitor’s bed, sleeping beside, taking care of her, Herah was able to stand and walk around for a bit. With a crutch for now.

 _It might take some time to fully be healed._ Dorian had told her. As if. That’s been almost two months now. At least it kept Josephine closer to her. Somehow she felt like this was her fault, but Herah couldn’t figure out why. Rationally put it might have been, considering why she had to fight this dragon, but she would never admit it.

She felt like she was abusing her for so much now. Leliana glanced at her with that certain look she couldn’t read every time she passed her on her own. Like she was about to put a dagger into her skull.

They might have been stronger rumours about them, yet the Inquisitor did not care as long her ambassador did not as well. As long as the rumours were mainly within Skyhold. So it seemed.

It went very well. She still thought about that look Josephine gave her that night, when she told her that it can wait until she’s confident about it. This glancing. It made her heart pump even more frantic since then every time she laid her eyes upon that beautiful Antivan lady.

Hell, it was difficult to keep this up. It caused only stronger cravings. She wondered if Josephine felt the same, at least a bit.

 _She’s just not some ordinary woman…she’s a noble lady…I will wait for her to make the first move,_ she thought to herself. _But what did I have in mind with that fucking letter? Why did I even listen to Dorian. She talked about the letter….but all that Antivan. Didn’t she even notice back then? What if she asks me something about that? Oh I am so screwed if she wants to talk about it. But so far I guess I got pretty lucky._

The Inquisitor received daily visits, mainly Dorian and Sera at the moment. Sometimes Bull, scolding her…but then talking about women. As if she had that much experience as he had in this area. She loved the conversations…and Sera was some fun to talk to. Able to take her mind of the things that worry her. In the position of the Inquisitor.

It was never something she really asked for. Being watched by everyone when she walks through the castle, whispering people “Inquisitor” and bowing their heads. It made her feel uncomfortable. How can they even think of following a bloody Qunari into fighting Corypheus? Just because of that bloody thing in her left hand?

Even if she could spend the nights with Josephine, she wanted to leave for at least some hours and roam on her own a while. Walk around the garden, meet Sera and Bull in the tavern. And finally get on with the fight against the Elder One. They wanted to discuss about Adamant since they met Hawke’s friend in Crestwood.

Getting changed was easier said or thought than done, Herah was leaning against her drawers, putting on a dark brown vest. That was the easiest part and even that was difficult with an arm that was broken and healed quickly. _You have to take care or it will be broken again in no time_ , said Dorian to her as she finally move it again. “Bla, bla, bla,” said Herah to herself. As if it was to happen.

Now came the breeches. With one rather stiff leg, she didn’t even know how to start. She thought, sitting on the bed would be a good place to get the breeches on so she tried to walk towards the bed. The pain caused her leg feeling limp, but she tried her best to walk as normal as possible. When she arrived at the bed and sat down she was panting unsually heavy for this short way. She needed a small break, yet her eyes widen when she heard the door open and small steps wandering upstairs.

 _Please not her, please not her_ , Herah could only think of but to her great misfortune or not, it was Josephine, in her usual dress. She looked a bit tired but was eager as always, her hands full with documents, wanting to be overlooked by the Inquisitor.

“Herah, I need you to take a look at…,” her voice stopped as she saw Herah sitting half naked in bed. Her face turned red within seconds, unable to say or think anything at first. _Shite_ , would Sera say.

“I…I can explain… I just wanted to...get some fresh air,” Herah stammered, covering her legs, her centre only being covered by some rather masculine appearing underpants with covers from her bed. She heard a short sigh from behind her as Josephine walked up to her around the bed, looked at her with a rather earnest look. “And you wanted to leave alone? What if something happened to you?,” she asked rather stressed out.

“Uhm…I’m a big girl already, mommy?” and just as she spoke out these words, she clasped her mouth with one of her hands, looking up to Josephine to expect an angry answer for this stupidly, cocky reply.

Josephine’s reaction was all but a cocked eyebrow, still waiting for a reasonable answer for her behaviour. _This is just so tempting_ , she thought.

“Well, I just can’t stand it here any longer. It’s awful! All I can do is just go on the balconies and watch everyone else like an old, crinkled lady.” This answer softened Josephine’s gaze for a bit. But her lips turned into a smirk, Herah couldn’t recognize to have ever noticed on her.

“So it is awful with me here? I spent all the nights with you for nothing? You could have told me that you didn’t like it.”

“Wait! No. That. That is just. I didn’t mean that. I meant when you…,” Herah panicked, waving around with her hands.

By watching Herah going almost crazy, she couldn’t help herself and stopped the charade and bursted into laughter. Hearing this beautiful, clear and almost innocent laugh made Herah blush even darker and freeze in her movements. Her heart was just filling up with joy, being part of this moment, being the reason, she laughed so wholeheartedly.

It was amazing how much she blossomed even after those months of war between them and Corypheus. Haven, the incidents in Halamshiral, the House of Repose.

It was during the chilly nights, she draw gently towards the Inquisitor, seeking the warmth that came from her. Under their thin sleeping clothing, she could feel Herah’s body close against her, reminding herself of the lonely nights, with the Inquisitor’s intimate letter in one hand and the other one between her own legs, begging to be touched by that woman who was far away at that time.

It was the complete opposite of what Herah expected to happen, when Josephine slowly came closer, her eyes connected to each other.

“I…,” was all that she could say before Josephine grabbed her arms around the Qunari’s neck and drew her into a passionate and longing kiss. Herah moaned softly into that kiss, Josephine did she same as she stroked through her lover’s hair. _What are you exactly doing here Josephine? It this another of your intelligent ways of keeping the distance?_

Her mind quickly went from rationally to complete lustful. Even if the Qunari wasn’t completely healthy again. But even she couldn’t resist those rough lips.

Herah couldn’t help but putting her hands onto the ambassador’s hips, rubbing them gently and as she gasped gently into the kiss as an answer, she let her hands roam over the Antivan’s back, arms, and rear.

Josephine on the other hand drew herself closer to the Qunari’s body, getting to know her smell. Musky, a mix of sea salt and woods which aroused her somehow completely.

“Wait…,” Herah gasped between the kissed, holding Josephine’s face just inches between them. Her eyes were a darker green like malachite but darker, glancing. Demanding, lusty, yet a hint of uncertentiy as she was startled by Herah stopping everything going on between them to this moment. “I don’t want to let you wait… and me.” Josephine’s brows forrowed as she kept looking on her lips she couldn’t resist.

“I know, me neither... You know, it’s quite funny considering that you are the one who is considered by every one else to be prudent.”

Josephine gasped by this comment. “Did Leliana tell you that?”

“Nooo…..but, like…Vivienne…and such? I didn’t plan to open up a barrel….I just wanted to put on my breeches in the first place.” She chuckled, caressing her lover’s cheek. “Would you like to give me a hand?”

Just now Josephine noticed her behaviour and blushed deeply. “I am sorry if I have been intimidating you. I am sometimes surprised at my wild behaviour, when you’re nearby.” She helped Herah to get her legs into the breeches, so she could stand up. Josephine pulled the breeches up slowly, kneeling shortly in front of her. Herah was biting her lower lip until it almost drew blood. As she passed her knees and hips, Herah herself got a hold of the rim and fastened them with her belt. “Thank you, my beautiful ambassador.”

“You are most than welcome…I recall now I came for some papers…Would you like to take a look at them now?” She went up to the couch where she left he letters with her quill and her wax seal and brought them to the Inquisitor’s table.

Herah walked towards the table almost without problems. “Do you feel like you can go downstairs?”

“Do you want to keep me all for yourself? That is not very kind of you, Lady Ambassador.” Smirking, she leaned against one side of the table as she watched over the papers Josephine spread out on the table. “You want me to read that much?” She teased her, starting with one letter she just randomly picked. “Well, you have been here in Skyhold for so long, I wanted to use this occasion to get as many things done as possible. They are already planning upon sending you to look for Hawke’s friend in Crestwood.

She knew she had to recover quickly. “I thought about going down and see if I get any one some sparring time with me.” She mentioned it so casually as if she just wanted to walk across a lake. Josephine looked at her worried. “Do you really think so? You might get hurt again before even noticing it yourself. And your leg isn’t fully healed, yet, is it?”

“I feel flattered, that you do care so much about me, my lady. I presume there is some kind of interest behind those words of a beautiful lady like you are.” She winked at her, an enticing smile on her face, her eyes just sparkling with energy.

“Well, a certain individual who happens to be in the same room has made some clear and unmistakable requests…that I am not able to resist.” She leaned over from the other side of the table to get closer to Herah up until their lips were almost touching. Herah already closed her eyes, giving in and waiting for the Antivan lips to crush on hers.

Nothing. With a winning smile on her face, Josephine backed up again and sat down. “If you are this sure that you are up for some sparring, I am not holding back. But please do take care of yourself.”

Herah actually stood there, with her jaw dropped half down, looking with astonishment at the Antivan woman. “You are playing dirty…let’s see where this will get you. My lady.” Her smile changed from enticing to crooked, showing some teeth like she had something in her mind.

The Qunari turned and walked slowly up to the stairs to leave. “I guess those letter have time then?” She stopped at the top of the stairs, looking back at her.

“Well, that is why I walked up here in the first place. It would be most unkind to just leave me here.”

There was a moment of silence, until Herah leaned against the banister, turning towards her. “Hit me with it, then.”

 

* * *

 

 

Gasps and shouts came up from the sparring grounds. As Josephine and the Inquisitor finished discussing letter, followed by teasing kisses on each other’s necks, the ambassador turned to her office as Herah went to the sparring grounds. She found Cassandra, as always sparring and after some convincing they were doing a training fight.

Herah casted a Wildfire but Cassandra quickly dismantled it quickly running towards the Inquisitor with her sword in a slashing move. Before she could knock the Qunari, she suddenly disappeared in an icy cloud, following her as she a Fade step to get around the Seeker. As she stopped and wanted to call out another spell, a shield hit her straight on the face, causing her to fall backwards. The crowd around the sparring grounds growled and gasped, seeing the Inquisitor on the ground. Cassandra used her shield by throwing it towards the Inquisitor. Blood was running down her nose and her cut lip. For her this sparring just started. She picked up the shield and threw it back to Cassandra in a gentleman’s manor so she could catch it easily.

Just as she was about to catch it, another Fade Step used to get to the right flank of Cassandra’s, the side without the shield. This time she casted a Stone First.

“Argh,” gasped Cassandra, barely getting her shield up to confront the piercing Stone First, pushing her heels into the ground. “How marvellous,” yelled Dorian, sitting on one of the posts limiting the sparring grounds. “If you need some help, dear Inquisitor, just tell me.”

Herah just gave a crooked smile, still her eyes fixed onto Cassandra, who was about to attack her. She just wanted to avoid another slash, but as she took another step, an agonizing pain rattled through her still store leg, causing her to fall onto her knee. Cassandra was startled, but not able to stop her attack, which hit the Inquisitor right onto her head. Fortunately, the Inquisitor raised her horns towards the attack.

A crackling sound quieted the whole round, who still presumed it was a straight hit to the head. Herah was laying on her stomach in the dirt, not moving. The seeker tossed her sword and shield, kneeling down. “Oh Maker, I didn’t…I …” Then, Adaar got on her knees, coughing and spitting the dirt out of her mouth. “Lucky me, I have such a thick head. No harm done.”

“But….well, your…,” Cassandra looked at a specific part of the Qunari’s horns. She just cut off a part of it, rather ripped it off since the cut was not clean enough, the horn being quite solid. Herah grabbed her horns, getting to touch the shorten horn. “OH well, that happens.” She looked around and found the cut off piece a few feet away from them. She grabbed it and handed it to the Seeker. “You want to keep it as a trophy?” She laughed wholeheartedly, infecting the crowd with her following laughter, Cassandra utterly embarrassed and feeling guilt, before shaking her head and taking it. “Maybe it will give you something to think about. You won’t have Horns forever if I you let me doing that every time we are sparring.”

Dorian approached them, handing a handkerchief to the Inquisitor, who still bled from nose and upper lip but didn’t seem to care about. “Did you really have to hit her pretty face like that, Lady Pentaghast? Poor thing won’t be recognizable if you keep doing that.”

“Ah, you can’t fix something that’s already that ugly, especially her,” Iron Bull accompanied them, still laughing. “Yeah, nobody can be such a pretty oxman like you are,” Herah retorted to Bull.

“I think this is it for today. You still need to rest,” Cassandra helped her up and both left the sparring grounds, as both men got into a conversation, they didn’t want to a part off.

“Yeah, but soon enough, we will be able to get to Adamant. I know how important this is for all of use. I’ve been bedridden and lazy for too long already,” said Herah, glad the bleeding had stopped.

“You are right. We are eager to strike on Adamant. But it will not help us, if you are not back to your full health.”

Both women walked up the stairs to the main hall. “If I make ask something…rather personal, Inquisitor.”

“You can ask me everything, dear Seeker,” Herah watched her closely as she was trying to find the right words for her question.

“Do you and the ambassador”, Adaar’s eyebrow cocked, “well, are you two close? Do you have feelings for each other?”

Herah’s laugther confused Cassandra. “What is so funny about this?”

“I thought you wanted to ask something way different than that. But I can surely answer your question. Yes, we are quite close. And from my stance, I believe she has feelings for me as well. Mostly hatred.”

“Hatred?”

“Well, after we returned and you know, I wasn’t in such a good shape….when she came upstairs for the first time, she was…angry with me…told me why I did this and the letter thing and that she hated me…”

“But from what I heard, she spends even more time with you than before we left.”

“I know. I think it was just coping with this situation. Better than nothing, right?” Herah laugthed again as they reached the entrance and met Varric, writing something Cassandra’s eyes were fixed on.

“Hey Varric, what is that?” Herah asked, leaning against the table Varric was writing on.

“Oh, greetings Inuiqisitor, and Seeker Pentaghast,” he pronounced the last two words teasingly as if he knew that she knew what he was writing.

“I am just bit scribbling…for the new chapter of one of my books.”

“Is it ‘Sword and Shield”???” Cassandra got weirdly nervous, fiddling with her hands.

“I guess I will take my leave now. Have fun, Varric,” Herah got up again, while the dwarf teased the Seeker about his new chapter of her favourite story. She was heading towards the office to see her eagerly working ambassador. As she passed the first door, she noticed talking from behind the door. First, she wanted to leave and come back later, but then she noticed Josephine’s high pitched, nervous voice and entered straight away.

She saw Josephine, being comforted by Spymaster Leliana, both at the table.

“What do I do now? I can’t just…accept this, can I?”

“Josie, this is your decision to make.”

“But I cannot do whatever I want. This is not my decision to make. What do I tell Herah?”

In this moment, the Antivan noticed Herah standing in front of the door with a worried look, still not grasping the situation.


	6. Chapter 6

“What’s going on here? What happened? Is it the House of Repose again?”

Herah, walked up to them with unsteady feet. Just then Josephine noticed the blood on her face and the stains it left on her clothing.

“Might I know why you look like this? I thought it was supposed to be just sparring?” Josephine got up, wanted to take a closer look at her wounded lip. But before she got within three feet towards the Inquisitor she stopped. “Uhm,” she started unsure, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to the Inquisitor. “Are you going to let a doctor see this? How are you feeling, Inquisitor?”

Herah couldn’t believe her ears. “Since when are we back to the…. What is going on here?”

Leliana laid a hand on Josephine’s shoulders, who was biting her lower lip, not trying to look straight at the Inquisitor.

“I received a letter…with dreadful news. I am so sorry I never managed to do something about this, but I never thought I would get to know somebody here such…personally. It is a custom in Antiva to…pick the right betrothed for their children…”

Herah almost felt this inner struggle of her ambassador, wanting to get closer. She fell a step further back, as Josephine raised a palm between them, as if she wanted to keep this distance.

“And therefore, my parents picked a husband for me. I am officially betrothed.”

Her eyes widen in shock and confusion. “What? How? Don’t have anything decide about this matter?” The Qunari felt a piercing stroke through her heart and her guts, almost unable to breathe.

“I did not know they were still looking for someone. That is why I didn’t think it was necessary to tell them not to do that. His name is Lord Adorno Ciel Otranto.”

“So after all this months, you never told them about us? Not even in the slightest?”

“Why should I, for a time being I just thought it was nothing that deep. Did you tell your parents about this?” Josephine became frustrated how Herah just doubted her like this.

“My parents…died when I was a kid. I wish I could tell them,” the situation died down. Josephine felt horrible, never even asking about Herah’s parents, but hearing this right now, being the reason she had to tell to defend herself in this argument. She was torn between the rightful decision and what she felt.

She couldn’t help herself and hugged the Inquisitor tightly, in this way apologizing for her words. But she received nothing in return. Her eyes went up to the Inquisitor’s face, but they were cold, hurt, looking into a corner into the room. “So this means, we cannot see each other, is that so? You…you want to marry him? For your family’s sake?”

Josephine backed off again, furious and hurt. “Why would you think this? Of course not. I am eager to help my family back to their trading contracts, but I am not something to be given away. I can decide who I want to marry. But, you are right. Until this matter isn’t dealt with, we cannot be seen in any … compromising scene.” She looked at Herah, trying to read anything out of her eyes besides pain, at least some hope. “How long will it take to break this off?”

“It could take months…or y-years,” she watched as Herah bit her lower lip until it started bleeding, trying to deflect the pain from the inside. It almost broke her heart.

“There are Antivan ways to deal with this. In form of duelling him. But I cannot allow you to be hurt again. You are still in pain from that…dragon fight.”

Herah just silently bowed her head, her eyes fixed on the ground. “Have a nice day then, Lady Ambassador.” She turned and left, her shoulders down.

Leliana kept quiet during all the time, just watching the two of them. After Herah left, she finally turned to Josephine. “What will you do now, Josie? Is this trouble with this withdrawal really worth it?”

“Of course it is worth it. I do not want to lose her. I will take care of this matter, but it will not effect my work for the Inquisition. It is ….it hurt so much to see her like this.” She felt Leliana’s arms around her as the tears silently ran down her cheeks.

 

 

* * *

 

“What’s wrong, Inky? Why that shitty face? Lady Ambassador still doesn’t let you get down,” Sera was sitting beside Herah, Dorian and Bull in the Tavern, trying to get to know why Herah’s been so extremely upset.

“Sera, go screw yourself,” Herah just said, starring at her fifth beer. She never drank much, but tonight, she needed a lot not to become furious.

“Nah, I did that already. It’s boring if you are always alone. Might get somebody. Some pretty ladies here.”

Herah just shrugged, still starring at her beer. “So you didn’t give her the necklace, right? That’s why you got yourself almost killed…,” Bull gulped down his beer. Dorian was curious about this necklace, but didn’t intend to ask right away, considering the fact that it might drag down Herah even further. He wanted to try a different path.

“So tell me, my dear Inquisitor. What is your plan?”

“What plan?”

“The plan to get rid of this fiancé. There must be a different approach than the political one Josephine tries to take. She seemed quite worried when I saw her in the library reading on Antivan law.”

“She mentioned something about a duel. But I don’t know nothing about it. Maybe it’s better for her. Marrying a rich human,” she took a great sip of her beer, holding onto the handle.

“So you want to give up her so easily? Thought better of you, _Vasoth_ ,” Bull took a bowl of nuts, tossing them into his mouth one by one.

“I don’t want to give her up, alright? It’s just…what if she doesn’t want that? What if she finds out this is better for her as it obviously is to everyone else.”

“But this way you can show your affection in Antivan tradition. It doesn’t seem like an unpopular method, does it?” Dorian played with his moustache, his dark eyes fixed on the Inquisitor. Bull noticed Dorian’s plan and followed up.

“Aren’t Antivan all romantic? Like in those romance novels and such. It would also show you got some guts to all humans. That you know their stuff as well. Even as a Qunari. Some stupid duel isn’t a big deal for somebody like you. Even if you’re just a mage.”

Dorian cocked an eyebrow by this comment towards Bull. “What? It’s not like you mages are considered great sword masters.”

“You might be eventually right, but this fight will be probably with a rapier. This is a bit different than just smashing a sword into another’s head.”

“You know how do fight with a rapier?” Bull looked at Dorian with a surprised, yet teasing look. Dorian just smirked.

“If you are born in a noble family, you get to do a lot of stuff. I had some training with it, but that is some while ago.”

“Can you give me a hand with this?” Herah looked at them with a stern sight. “If you are really sure this will work…then fuck, let’s do this. I will give word to Cullen to …well, write this Lord for a duel and we will see who is standing at the end,” She emptied her jug. “Get some more beer, Sera.”

 

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Cullen got to talk with a hungover Inquisitor to send a duel invitation to Lord Adorno. “Are you really sure about this, Inquisitor?” She got a hold on him in his office, hoping not one of Leliana’s _little birds_ were close.

“I am. Please just do this. And try to keep this safe from Leliana and…the ambassador. Please.”

“Alright Inquisitor. You have my word.”

 

The next nights were spent most of the time at the sparring grounds, as Dorian taught Herah how to use this kind of weapon. Bull always watched from afar, from a dark corner, thinking. And perhaps as a look out.

“It is different not only because of its appearance, but also the way you use such a weapon. As you can see a rapier is a weapon used for slashing and stabbing as well. Both sides of the rapier are sharp as well as the tip. Normally, as the tradition says, you do not wear any kind of armour during the fight, which makes it very important to master the technique in order to defend yourself against a very fast succession of attacks.”

Dorian demonstrated the slashing and stabbing movements with a dummy. Herah watched him eagerly, a rapier in her hand as well, trying to copy the movements with a second dummy just close by.

“In this kind of fight, you usually don’t play dirty. Because it will be considered dishonest. Even when you lose your weapon, it might be considered dishonest when your opponent keeps on attacking you while you remain unarmed. You must consider, that this Lord might have been training to duel since he was a child. I do not think it is common that people die during those duels, but better be prepared than being cut into pieces. It’s a lot about waiting for the opponent’s move, but being aggressive can also trigger the opponent to react wrong.”

 

* * *

 

Almost a month has passed. During this time, Herah tried to learn how to wield the rapier, but discreetly during the nights. Trying to let it appear as sparring to regain her strength and health. Josephine didn’t need to know about this. It was dreadful to watch her during the meals, trying not to look at the Inquisitor to draw attention, although their desire for contact was immense. Herah was only meeting her when somebody else was in the room. So when Josephine needed to discuss matters between the Inquisition and diplomats, she always let a servant stand nearby. Other than that, Herah tried to avoid her as much as possible.

Herah also rescued the lost soldiers at the Fallow Mire, and during her absence sent only one short report about those matters and one after her arrival back at Skyhold. Josephine wanted to meet her so desperately, she slipped a note to one of the letters she let a servant bring to the Inquisitor, with a plea to visit her in the gardens the next afternoon. She did not reply. She did not come. Instead, she was celebrating the return of the soldiers with a lot of beer at the Tavern.

 

Josephine did not know anything about the duel. Nor the messenger who arrived for the Inquisitor, waiting near the gate. “Lord Adorno will wait for you in Val Royeaux. He is eager to see your skills with the rapier,” the messenger said.

“I will meet him there shortly. Thank you.” The Inquisitor bowed her head, went to Dorian, Bull and Sera to her usual meeting place in the tavern. “I would like to take you Dorian with me….if something might happen, I would like to have a good healer by my side. And Bull as well. Sera, you stay here. I can guess you are not much into those nobility matters.”

“Many thanks, Inky,” She saluted playfully at her. “Just don’t get killed. Might need ya for fighting Corypheshit.”

At night, Josephine wanted to get a hold on Herah, trying to talk about the engagement. She felt guilty she did not find any loophole in this matter, yet, and even if they were to be seen in an intimate scene, she wouldn’t care. Just for five minutes. She just wanted to hold her close to her own body, feel her lips on her own, smell her skin. As the Inquisitor was not to be found in her own chambers and inside the Taverns, she asked her companions. Neither Solas, Blackwell, nor Vivienne or Varric saw her. Cassandra was into her sparring, even at this late hour. She finally found Sera, balancing on top of one of the walls close to the tavern.

“Sera, good evening. Did you perhaps see the Inquisitor?”

“Wow, it took some time to get up, right? Leavin’ her like a dog chained up and without any food. Didn’t think you still care,” Sera didn’t look at her, focused at her balancing on top of the wall.

“It is not your concern. I just would like to know where the Inquisitor is. I have an important matter to discuss,” she felt startled by this kind of talking. _Why can’t she just answer me? Was she always like this?_

“Well, then it’s not _your concern_ , Lady Ambassador. Fact is, Inky just left Skyhold.”

“She…what?! At this hour? Why? She didn’t console us for any mission.” A strong feeling of worry crept into the Antivan’s voice. Why would the Inquisitor leave during the night without telling anyone except Sera? Of all people here at Skyhold.

“To win a duel. What a pity. Been awake most of the nights lately. Just fighting with Dorian like crazy. Barely eatin’, too. Didn’t you see? Looks like a loose bag of potatoes.” She got to the end of the wall, turned and balanced back to the other side.

Josephine noticed dark circles underneath the eyes and but never any weight loss. Why not? Was she again becoming so distant? Only because she wanted to deal with this matter, disappointed that she didn’t find any solution, guilt ripping her apart every time she saw Herah, walking past her like she was just air.

“Wait…duel? What duel? Oh no, she did not do that…Did she?”

“Well, don’t know what you mean, but she wants to fight your fancy fiancé. In Val Royeaux. Tomorrow morning. No worries, this time, Dorian’s with her.” She jumped off the wall, landing beside Josephine. She looked at her in a strange way. “If I were you, I wouldn’t be standing here any longer asking unimportant questions.” With that, Sera left her.

Josephine did not need any time to think about what she had to do.

Another set of three horses careered out of Skyhold.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue parts were used again from the game Dragon Age Inquisition. I do not own them.

Birds were chirping, the light was soft. Somewhere at the market place, a voice, someone was singing a ballade. Maybe at a café.

“We will be close, keeping an eye on this Lord. Please don’t let him cut your pretty face” Dorian said to Herah, who showed the slightest signs of his tension. But hell, she was nervous as well.

She vomited several times on their way to Val Royeaux. She felt even more tired than before. They didn’t make any camp throughout the whole way, tried to sleep on the boat trip over the Waking Sea. She wasn’t even completely fit after her fight with the dragon. Her leg was throbbing painfully against the horse’s body during the ride. _I wish this fucking thing would just drop off right now._

It took them three days all in total. The horses were extremely strained, as the horse master of the tavern they stayed in said. It would take them some time to get back, depending in what state she was left after the duel.

Herah didn’t care. She wanted the matter dealt with.

She was walking up to the great market space as he approached her. A similar dark skin such as Josephine’s, dark, short hair with a receding hairline. He wore an expensive cloak in turquoise and gold. His eyes already showed his disgust for her. He looked at Herah, bowing slightly.

“You must be Inquisitor Adaar. I am Lord Otranto of Antiva. Rightfully betrothed of Lady Josephine Montilyet. Songs of your exploits have spread to my city. It’s humbling to make your acquaintance.”

He grabbed two rapiers being held by his servants and tossed one to the Inquisitor, who could easily catch it. Otranto was beginning to circle the Inquisitor, she just followed his manor. A crowd was building around them, even on the upper floors.

He pointed his rapier to the Inquisitor. “It is a pity it won’t last any longer.” He lunged at the Qunari with fearsome attacks, being barely parried. _Fuck, he is really good,_ thought Herah, gritting her teeth as she tried to hold the rapier steady during her defense.

“An admirable start, Inquisitor.” She didn’t know if he really meant that or just wanted to be less prepared for his attacks. Another set of attacks by the Antivan were made, she was able to parry all of them. The crowd grew larger. People chattering. She could hear the words _Inquisitor_ and _Herald_ over and over again. The blood was rushing through her eyes.

“Perhaps not all Qunari are the simple peasants rumours paint them to be,” Otranto got annoyed by her, which was sure. Another attack by him, instead of parrying it with her rapier, she backed off.

She was madly pissed, but she had to concentrate, she told to herself. She had to win. No matter what.

“I’m glad, Lady Montilyet isn’t here, exquisite as I’ve heard her appearance to be.”

_Wait, he doesn’t even know what she looks like? Oh, you fucker, you are so done. Am I seriously fighting a stupid noble who hasn’t even seen Josephine?!_

She could manage to parry another set of attacks as she lunged forward, her attack now. Both rapiers were sliding along each other with full strength. Each duellist pushing against the other one, both looking with fierce and anger. The rustling of the rapiers audible.

“Cutting you down in front of Josephine would have given a poor first impression of House Otranto to my bride,” he gritted through his teeth, giving her a confident smile, which angered her even more.

“You won’t so much as touch her,” answered Herah furiously, her hands shaking with wild anger. This was a mistake of hers, as Otranto was able to push her backwards, she managed to stay on her feet, ready for the next attack.

“Neither will you, Inquisitor, unless…”

  
“STOP!”

 

A familiar voice ringed through the market place. Both duellists looked at the direction where the voice came from. An antivan lady, pushed two men aside, making her way towards the centre of the crowd.

_Fuck …..FUCK..is she angry? Why is she looking like this? What is she even doing here? ….oh no, she’s coming here._

“J-josephine?!”

Lady Montilyet marched to both of them, completely ignoring Lord Otranto, not even caring to greet him nor looking at him as she passed him to get to Herah. His gallant greeting went unnoticed.

“What are you doing?” Josephine asked the Inquisitor with a fierce look in her eyes. Her hands clutched tightly and held beside her body.

“Well, Lord Otranto and I are settling our differences on your betrothal…?” _What stupid answer was that, Oh Herald? That answer will not be enough for her. Oh fuck._

“That is not your decision. The Inquisition needs you. _I need you!_ Yet you threw yourself into danger. Again,” pacing angrily in front of the Inquisitor. She couldn’t believe to see Herah in this position. Drops of sweat passed the Qunari’s temple down her face. Her cheeks were shrunken. _How could I not notice this?_

“Why? Why risk your life?”

 

“Because I love you!” she shouted out, which wasn’t supposed to come out that loud. But everyone in the crowd heard that has been said just now. _Why? I told you fucking why I am doing this bullshit instead of just taking you right here._

 

Josephine looked at her with a bewildered gaze. It seemed like the time froze, everything went blurry. Except Herah’s face. It felt like heart just stopped, her mind repeating the words just spoken over and over again _I love you, I love you…. I love you._

“Y-you do?” She was barely able to breathe nor to think straight.

Lord Otranto, being quite until now, looked almost as surprised as the Antivan Lady. “She does?”

“Yes, I love you more than anything in this world,” Herah tossed the rapier aside, approaching Josephine.

The antivan lady jumped into the Inquisitors arms, being lifted up and whirled around like she was light as a feather. She had flung her arms tightly around the Qunari’s neck. “I love you, too.” It was a gentle whisper, but loud enough to be heard by Otranto, still frozen, gazing at the couple with shock.

The crowd soon lost interest, being only interested in blood loss and drama, and separated. The couple was still clinging to one another, missing the physical contact, kissing passionately. Herah noticed tears dwelling up in Josephine’s green eyes. It felt like her heart was about to burst in her own chest.

Her head felt dizzy, with standing on wobbly legs she felt like she was about to pass out. Yet, the excitement was immense. She couldn’t believe if all this was true.

A sword was sheathed into its cover, a sigh separated the two again as they forgot completely about where they were. _Totally forgot about that Lord._

“Well-fought,” his lips became thin with anger, yet his face was appearing calm.

Josephine’s cheeks turned dark as she realised that she forgot her manners, in Val Royueax, being visible by more than a dozen nobles.

“Lord Otranto…,” she started, but was cut off by him.

“I assumed your liaison with the Inquisitor was an affair of passion or convenience, Lady Montilyet. But I’m no fool to stand in the way of true affection. The Otrantos regretfully withdraw the terms of our betrothal.”

“Thank you.” The lady ambassador almost whispered, not believing those words she just heard, yet still angry with the words he’d spoken during their duel.

“I know when I’m outmatched,” he bowed before the Antivan lady and left, followed by his servants.

Herah turned to her beloved again, taking her hands in her own.

“I am sorry I didn’t tell you anything. I thought you would chain me up in Skyhold’s prison.”

“Given that you are still in one piece, body and dignity, I forgive you. Please, kiss me again. “

She did not have to repeat this as she felt Herah’s lips crashing on her with immense fierce and longing. As if they tried to make up all the time Josephine had not allowed any physical contact. Herah moaning hungrily into the ambassador’s mouth, being overwhelmed by tiredness and physical desire. Josephine was the one causing for a pause, breathing heavily as they finally broke the kiss. “Not here…”

 

 

* * *

 

They have already passed half the way back to Skyhold. Since this matter has been dealt with, more important tasks waited for them. But sleep was important as well.

“We will arrive at Skyhold soon,” Dorian said, riding beside Bull, Herah and Josephine in front of them on their own horses. Both women couldn’t stop looking at each other, riding close to each other to hold their hands. Josephine wasn’t afraid to show everyone, not any longer.

The group was followed by two Inquisition soldiers who protected Josephine during her ride to Val Royeaux.

“Look at those two cuties. Good thing, Adaar is always this stubborn.”

“I can’t say if dourness is always considered a positive character trait. Do you think matters between those two will ever be easy?”

“No way, Tevinter.”

 

* * *

 

They made camp in an area, which was already snowy. The guards were on watch during the night, close to the fire. The tents were set up around it. For the four of them, they made only two tents. Obvious were the relationships between the two males and two women. And too cold to spare any room for cold air in the tents.

“I do not know how you can stand this cold.” Josephine trembled little, hiding in a thick coat inside their tent. Herah sneaked up on her from behind, putting her muscular arms around her, hiding her nose in Josephine’s beautiful dark hair. It smelled like lavender. “I manage it, when I think of you.”

A smile sneaked upon the woman’s face, as she turned, both of them laying on the sleeping mat so she could face the Qunari.

_She looks so tired, like she did not sleep for days… a week maybe? How cruel it must have been for her during that time. What I fool I was. I should have noticed. Why is it so easy to watch nobles during The Game, but I can’t even notice anything when I’m close to her._

“I am so sorry,” Josephine whispered, as she nuzzled her face against the other’s neck, laying her hands onto her chest. “For what? For being such a whiner?” A laughter roared up Herah’s dry throat, sounding like she did not do that for some time. It even appeared for herself to be unusual.

“You don’t need to apologize. I admire your patience in this matter. I wanted to wait for any news from you…but I couldn’t stand it any longer without you. ”

“But you completely ignored me. I wrote to you little messages…”

“I did so in order to shut myself out from everything. I did everything the Inquisition needed. Other than that…I was focused on being prepared for the strike on Adamant.” _And perhaps the duel. Like she has to know that as well. I’m lucky I got away so well._

“I asked you through note to come and visit me…you never came…you did not even answer. How could you do that?” Tears dwelled up in her eyes, her fingers clinging onto the mage’s kurta.

“All this diplomacy, your way with words, your position inside the Inquisition. Above all that your family. After the incident with the house of Repose and what you told me, when I met your sister at Halamshiral, I did not want to harm any of this just because of me. It’s more than obvious how much you love your family. You need to take care of them. I’m just the one with the anchor. Doin’ my job.“ She smiled tiredly, stroking the dark Antivan hair, getting lost in the smell of honey and milk.

“That… is not true. You are the Inquisitor. The Herald of Andraste…and…,” she kept searching inside her head for the right words. For once, she did not know what the right words were. The tears kept falling. Just now she noticed how much Herah knew about her, but vice versa it was not the same. She only asked the things about her most recent past before the incident at the Temple of Sacred Ashes…never more, not trying to pry into her past.

“I am forever yours until I took my last breath.” Herah whispered softly, her lips pressed against the dark hair.

A strong pull inside of Josephine, being felt only months earlier, reoccurred.

“Maker, I do not even deserve this.” She clung even tighter against the Qunari’s chest, trying to fight those tears, a mix between guilt and joy. A hand was softly stroking her hair, her back, soothing the waves of guilt inside of her.

“But you have to admit, you liked the idea of fighting for your heart, didn’t you? Ouch,” Herah’s question was at first answered with a fist hitting her upper arm to which she just laughed.

Another hand grasped her chin lightly, pushing it up to make her look into those icy blue eyes she so much adored.

 _Like the ocean during an icy storm._ Brutal sometimes, untamed most of times, yet comforting her. They were so different to her character. Mostly funny, joking about most things as if she didn’t took any of this serious. Yet there was this between them. She felt the lips pressing onto her own, giving in to the feeling, a heat creating inside of her, from deep between her legs.

A feeling she finally wanted to give in completely.

Herah’s hand started to roam her body underneath the thick coat, from her arms, shoulders, over her back, to her sides and further down to her hips. She was facing the Inquisitor as she straddled her hips to sit on top of her. Her arms wrapped around the greyish neck of the Qunari, the fingers running through the dark braids.

A moan left Josephine’s lips as she felt hands on her rear, sliding down to her thighs, one of them ran between her thighs, touching and approaching her centre, already damp.

_Oh Maker, what will she think of me. That I’m so easy. Being already aroused by her touches through my clothes._

Herah backed away, wanting to see the look on Josephine’s face when she touched her through her breeches. It were only her fingertips that brushed. Distinct enough to be felt.

Josephine’s hips buckled forward, towards the fingers, controlled by her lust not her own mind, she felt a shudder running down her spine and her heart beating wildly. She wanted more, everything. Just everything Herah wanted to do to her.

Herah nibbled onto her lower lips, sighing in desire and somewhat relief, finally being able to touch. Josephine gasped softly against her lips, one of her hands running up to the horns, eager to feel them, finally brave and curious enough to do that. She stopped as she felt the second horn, shorter by a few inches than the other.

“When did that happen?”

“Some while ago, when I was sparring with Cassandra. She almost beheaded me,” Herah chuckled, thinking about this memory as Josephine kept quiet, frozen in her moves. _How on earth did I not notice that? I see her almost every day during meals and at the war table…I never noticed that._

“Don’t worry, most people don’t notice that.” Herah pecked her lips as her hands wandered up again, just stopping at the topmost buttons on Josephine’s top.

“Josephine…” a gasp, desire, lust, hunger. The rest of the question was already known to the ambassador.

The answer was given by a deep, longing kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh Herah.”

Soft moans left the Antivan’s shut mouth, pressing her back into the sleeping mat, her hips arching up, hands running through her hair as she was holding the head in place.

She couldn’t recall how she got undressed and how she was not freezing. A matter of seconds or minutes, spent with hot kisses all over her free skin. For someone like her, being so experienced in The Game and political matters, always showing her strong side, she felt almost helpless right now.

It was hot, so extremely hot, and almost unbearable in this small tent.

Herah’s eyes were pinned onto her lover’s face as she was opening her hair, letting black, long streaks curl around the darker face, framing it like a breath-taking portrait.

Her hands trailed along the naked sides, wanting to reach every single part of her, up again to her breasts, firm and full, teasing her stone hard nipples. Josephine biting her lower lip. It felt like agony, but so good.

A tongue circled along her belly, followed by sweet kisses as the mouth went up again, towards her breasts, fondled by strong hands. She was not able to control her body, demanding satisfaction, spreading her legs. Josephine felt too shy to beg, hoping Herah would take the more than obvious hint.

The tongue traced down again, hands on the mat to prop up her body as Herah was laying between the long, olive toned legs. She stopped several inches before the rim of her folds, wanting to look for now. She felt herself becoming wetter just by looking at her. The folds were glistening, almost dripping, it seemed like shivering, a minimal twitch, from the inside. Josephine’s breathing sped up, her knuckles white as she held onto the horns, awaiting what was about to happen.

She wanted to scream, yet she not allowed that to happen. _This is not what a lady does. What would she even think?_

Her whole body was shivering, her mouth open, gasping as she felt Herah’s tongue sliding gently along her outer folds, her legs strained to hold onto that feeling.

Herah wanted to get to know every littlest inch of this part, wanted to give, to serve her lover. Eager to show her how much she cared, loved, yearned for doing that to her. Her arms wrapped around Josephine’s thighs, holding her in place for the following sensation. The tip of her tongue hit the bud. _Why isn’t she moaning? Is she holding back?_

Josephine’s eyes rolled back into her head, her back arching, hips arching towards the tongue, her mouth breathing the Inquisitor’s name.

The response was a moan, mouth pressed onto her wetness, tongue playing with her clit. Josephine did not expect _that_ kind of reaction of her body. The vibration echoed through her lower body, her entrance clenching, for something to hold onto, to be filled.

It was like Herah could read her body, another shudder ran through her body as she felt a finger at her entrance, waiting, asking for permission. A look into her eyes was enough to feel the finger sliding into her in an agonizing slow matter. She anticipated every bit she felt inside of her, her vulva clenching, throbbing.

Her hips bucked up, feeling how Herah sped up, with tongue and finger, sliding it out and thrusting it back into her. Her hips just rolling back into the feeling, eagerly wanting her to get deeper inside.

The tempo was elevated, a second finger, licking her bud blandly. The tension inside her body was becoming unbearable, supressing the moans more difficult, her nails raking along the Qunari’s shoulder, trying to soothe her tensing fingers, trying to get a hold of something. Her legs wrapped around her head, getting her closer as far as it was possible with a set of horns. A throbbing, almost painful but full of bliss and hunger.

An elongated, high-pitched moan escaped the Antivan’s mouth, giving in to the waves of lust, riding over her zenith. Herah slowed down just a bit, taking longer laps with her tongue, not pressing it any longer against her bud, but licking everywhere. Her entrance, throbbing, still dripping, her taste, stimulating the Qunari’s hunger. For now.

Josephine tried to catch her breath, her body turning limp out of exhaustion, her hands laying on Herah’s head, midst the ruffled braids. She got up from between her legs, before moving up she gave her folds a small kiss. Herah got undressed to her undergarments, her arms marked with several scars. She laid down beside her, as Josephine was still trying to catch her breath as she felt the thick covers being put over her, an arm wrapped around her, being pulled closer to the muscled body of the Qunari.

“Oh Herah,” Josephine could only whisper, feeling in pure bliss. Herah noticed her kurta becoming wet, tears of joy falling down. _She’s actually crying? Why?_ She turned to Josephine, laying her hand onto her cheek and gave her a gentle kiss. The antivan woman answered, moaning satisfied. As they broke apart again, Herah whispered, “You are the most beautiful woman in this whole wide world. I can’t describe how glad I am to give you everything I’ve always wanted to.”

“Always? Since when I became interesting for you?”

“On the first day we met.”

“That is not true,” Josephine giggled against her chest, her hand laying on top of it. Herah’s heartbeat sounded so calm, so familiar, so warm.

“Well, sure if you don’t want to believe me. But look where you are now. Just right where you belong.” Josephine felt a kiss on her hair, closing her eyes. Her hunger has been satisfied. A longing that was there for months. She alone couldn’t quiet it down, she knew she would need more. Sooner or later.

“You are so full of yourself, do you even notice?”

“Not when I’m around you.

“Promise…” – “Yes?” –“Promise me, you will come back. And don’t do anything stupid anymore.” Josephine felt a tighter hug around her and fingers under her chin, raising it until her eyes are locked with the Inquisitor one’s. Both knew it was a promise too easily outspoken, and during times like these, it could be easily broken as well. “I solemnly promise to you, Lady Josephine Montilyet, soon-to-be-Adaar, that I will always return to you. You are my home. I have nothing else in this world.”

Just now, she remembered how cruel she had forced Herah to talk about her parents as they argued back then in her office. “I’m sorry I brought it up back then…about… your parents. I should have asked in a more polite way. And more private.”

“It’s alright,” she kissed her beloved gently before continuing, “No one really asked about it, and I guess maybe Leliana knows about that already. That’s why I never mentioned it.”

Josephine remembered something else, something soon about to happen. Something that caused her to worry again for the Inquisitor’s life. “You will have to leave again soon.”

“I am not sure…before I left, the last thing I was informed about was, that Cullen was preparing the soldiers for the assault. That means soon enough.”

“I know…,” with that, Josephine grew quiet, tired of the worries of the past few weeks and months, tired of their previous intimate encounter, but all in all satisfied. She felt her eyelids become heavier, her breath slowed down and she drifted off into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, she woke up alone on the mat, almost packed tightly into the coat in order not to freeze. They were still in the snowy mountain area, soon arriving at Skyhold again. What time was it?

She sat up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes until something caught her few. It were laces hanging at the Inquisitor’s staff not too far away from them. But something dangled from it. She came closer, grabbed it not understanding what this might be. It appeared triangular but it had two sides sliding parallel along each other why the shorter one was covered in silver and attached to the lace. In fact, the silver danced around this, was it stone? It felt weird on the touch, something she touched before.

There was ruffling outside the tent, she backed off, put her coat around her as she calmed and watch Herah enter the tent with some food.

“Finally, you are awake. We are just waiting for hour guest of honour.” She sat down beside her, handed her a bowl of hot stew and a spoon. “You must be hungry…after yesterday.” A dirty smile appeared on Herah’s face as she watched her lover eat. Josephine noticed a similar necklace on Herah’s neck….just like the one that hung on the tip of her staff.

“Wait...you mean...I overslepted?” Shock and shame found their way into Josephine’s eyes. “Oh Maker, how could that happen. I am so sorry, I’ve never done that before. Everyone must be angry a-“

“Shhh,” a fingertip stopped her nervous words, followed by a gentle kiss. “It’s alright. Don’t worry that much. You among all people I know deserve some more sleep. Always working that much. And all agreed on that we let you sleep for a little longer. Even if you kept them awake for some while last night. Ouch.” Herah laughed at what appeared like a punch from the Antivan woman, who’s face just turned darker, even more embarrassed than before.

“I can’t face them….I mean they heard….they heard…”

“They heard what is normal between two people loving each other…But I didn’t even expect that you’d be so open about this. It turned me on quite much last night. You need to eat now. And get dressed. We want to leave this place in an hour.”

With that, she pecked the Antivan’s temple and left the tent.

 

They were reaching the higher moutains, the sun causing the snow to sparkle like diamonds. Soon, in fact in the  early afternoon, they reached Skyhold.

“If you keep doing that to your mounts, I cannot guarantee that they will survive this,” Horse master Dennet was giving them a speech as he inspected the horses brought up to the stables. “You can be glad we have enough horses for the launch on Adamant tomorrow morning.” With that he left and took care of the mounts.

“Tomorrow, then.”

“It seems like that. Let’s see Cullen and Leliana.”

It felt different for Josephine to be back at Skyhold, different since Herah was closely by her side, open to everyone to see. But she did not care. She wanted people to see them.

 

“I hope your short trip to Val Royeaux has been fertile,” Leliana said, standing with the other advisors and the Inquisitor around the war table. Josephine blushed lightly, thinking about how _fertile_ their time in the tent was, not completely able to push those images aside at this moment. Herah could only chuckle, leaning over the table. “Of course it was. Thank you for asking, dear Spymaster. So, Adamant.”

“The soldiers are prepared for the attack. So are Hawke and Strout. We have the advantage that this fortress was build before modern siege engines. We have a battering ram and of course our Trebuchets. And hundreds of soldiers, ready to fight. We will leave at dawn. When we keep a steady pace, we will be at Adamant in a month.”

Herah listened silently, watching the map. “Good. Then let us get a good rest for tomorrow. Thank you for your hard work.”

She bowed her head and left them, not without glancing once at Josephine. A smile, but with sad eyes.

Cullen followed soon after, leaving the two women alone.

“So…it went well?” Leliana watched the ambassador, scribbling nervous notes onto her board.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean Josie. But the look on the Inquisitor’s face, I would guess you are _officially_ together now?”

“What do you mean by official? The betrothal between Lord Otranto and me has been withdrawn.”

“Good. If this is what you want.”

“Leliana, I do not know what I am allowed to want. She is the Inquisitor…and we never know what happens to her outside unless a raven arrives. I love her with all my heart, yet I am so worried.”

“Was she really duelling Lord Otranto? Sera told me after you left. Mentioned it might be good to know our ambassador just left without letting know anyone about this small little detail.”

“I could not just stand there and wait any longer. She herself just left without any note. Had I not spoken to Sera, I would have never known.” She remembered how the elf accused her of not caring, not even noticing what happened to the Inquisitor. She did not know how important it was for her family, that she did not want to ruin because of physical pleasures. But she did not look after how Herah felt at first, only trying to do the best for her family’s sake. She wouldn’t know if Herah could ever understand.

“So let us be thankful for that sneaky little elf,” she gently smiled at her friend. Yet, she still disapproved of the two of them together. Josephine knew that.

 

Herah was getting undressed to take a bath. They even got her a tub big enough for her to fit in without her legs hanging at the rim. She stepped into the hot bath, sighing softly. As she sat into in the tub, a knock at the door was audible. “Come in.”

The young Tevinter mage, walked up the stairs with swift feet. “Oh, I see I am not interrupting, yet. Marvellous.”

“What? You want to join? It will be cosy but if you insist.”

A sudden laugh broke out of the man’s throat. “Oh, I love your jokes. But I have do decline your offer, as tempting as it might be. I just thought you might have some time to chatter.”

“For you Dorian, always. As you might see right now.”

“Bull told me, why you wanted to fight the dragon.”

Herah’s face froze for a single moment, sighing with a small smile. She took the necklace form her neck and handed it to Dorian. He took it, analysing this strange object.

“So it’s only a half? Where is the other one?”

“Hanging on another necklace. At my staff.”  
“So you just wanted some jewerly? We could have gone to Val Royeaux for that.”

Herah chuckled, sliding deeper into the tub. “It’s not something like this.”

“So you fought a dragon. For one single tooth. And you broke it into two pieces to make two necklaces out of them. Why?”

“So I can walk around and shout “I wear a dragon’s tooth and you’re not.””

Dorian sighed at this low attempt of a joke. “I heard better excuses.”

 

* * *

 

The ambassador passed the steps one by another. She went upstairs to the Inquisitor’s chambers, to talk. About everything. About Adamant. About the future.

As she was about to knock she froze for a moment. _Should I even knock? She saw me naked and… Why did she not get naked back then?_

Then, she heard the Inquisitor talking to someone. At first she wanted to turn around, yet her curiosity won and she pressed her ear against the wooden door. But it was not manageable to hear what she was talking about. Tempted, she opened the door very slowly, and the words became clearer.

She took one step at a time, cowering underneath the banister.


	9. Chapter 9

“..it will be broken into two parts, each gets one to wear. So even when both are apart, we are always together. And you can’t believe how annoying it was to look in this stinking jaws to find the right size. I guess you already noticed that this is a quite small tooth. I was incredibly lucky. And because I heard that the dragon was known to have small teeth but in thousands….most others have only large teeth.”

“I see….still I think that you are mad. Why do this?” Now Josephine knew to whom she was talking. She never understood completely how Herah and Dorian from the Tevinter Imperium went along so well.

“My parents …they had a pair like this as well. Maybe bigger, but still. I asked Bull about that, he told me that this is common under lovers under the Qun. Normally, you don’t have a relationship. We are bred. Like horses, like dogs. So our skills are taken to the next generation. To improve the Qunari race.”

“But you nearly died because of this. Is she really worth it? I’m not trying to insult her or you because of my question. I just would like to know why my good friend is hurting herself that much to the point she arrived almost dead at Skyhold. And I mean really, fucking close to death. Your heart stopped beating for almost half a minute.”

“You people here have relationships out of love. You can chose, even if that means disobeying rules of tradition and somewhat. There is a really small chance that you will die because of that….but in Par Vollen…you will be put under a Ben-Hassrath, something like Bull, a teacher…and you are _taught_ , until you are empty. Something similar maybe to your Circles, the Tranquils. You will never have the urge to feel loved ever again.”

Josephine pressed her palm onto her mouth, trying to suffocate the sound of her breathing. Hearing this made her nervous. Why did she never mention such things

“Oh my, I might as well get myself a handkerchief. You still owe me one. The blood stains from the one I gave you are still there,” Dorian might have appeared distant, but he did not want to pity the Inquisitor. He knew her long enough that she despised it.

“But don’t mix up the Circles here and the one in Tevinter. In my homeland it is rather a privilege to belong to the Circle, yet there are different laws binding them.”

“I see. What else?”

“Well, for one, somebody should ask you how you feel. I shall say I am quite impressed by your skills with the rapier. Being tall and quick is nothing to be so easily learned.”

“Yeah, right. I was lucky. I was almost so close to just swing around this stupid tooth pick into this guy.”

“Do you wanted to kill him?”  
“Maker no. Are you crazy? I had some good clothes on. Wouldn’t want to dirty them.”

The Tevinter mage started laughing as he was the only one in the room who could see Herah smirking.

“Dorian, I wanted it to do the way it would have been ok for Josephine. I mean, I got yelled at at the end, but you understand what I mean, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, Herah.” Dorian was one of the few at Skyhold, besides the ambassador and the Seeker, who called her by her first name.

“Oh, Dorian, if I hadn’t had you.”

“I know, I know, the Inquisition would be lost.”

After both laughed and the room grew quiet again, Dorian started again.

“Tell me, Herah, how do you feel? Just last month you survived this dragon attack and…”

“Dorian, it’s fine. Don’t worry. To be honest to you, it throbs sometimes, but I will survive. It’s just like another anchor throbbing. No more worries. We can’t allow that. Tomorrow, the attack on Adamant will begin. Aren’t you tired?”

“Well, Inquisitor, why should I go to sleep early when I don’t come with you?”

“Oh, then I forgot to tell you. I would like to take you and Bull with me and …” Herah kept thinking for a while, playing with her fingers, making circles on the water’s surface.

“I thought about another warrior…but I wouldn’t want to take Blackwell with me.”

“Why not? We get along with him, don’t we?”

“Yes, surely. But I’d rather have Cassandra with me.”

“Oh my, why is that? Do you seriously want the Seeker with us? I don’t understand how you two get along so well, even after she held you as a prisoner back in Haven.” Dorian played with one end of his moustache as he teasingly asked.

Josephine’s legs felt tired from that crouching on the stairs, yet she was confused what to do. She didn’t want to listen to everything…but she heard more about Herah then she would have had the courage to ask. It was almost as being strangers. Was Herah keeping secrets between them? They always talked about her, Herah so eagerly to know everything about her.

 

What she couldn’t see or realise was the fact, that both mages knew that someone was listening. From the scent that elevated into the room, beside the one of soap from the huge bath tub, was a smell he certainly recognised as belonging to a certain ambassador. By a bride smirk, Herah knew he was knowing more than she did. _Maybe it’s Sera? She’s the type who’d do that_ , Herah thought but then shrugged away the thought. She had nothing to hide.

“Ah, don’t say anything. I know….she led you into her bed, am I right?” By hearing this, Josephine turned red, her eyes widen.

“How would you know that?”

“Well, why do you spend so much time with her? And your long sparring hours, sometimes even in the middle of the night. Being a warrior for such a long time must have her be a very enduring woman.”

Josephine frowned confused, her hands pressing against the cold stone. _What was he talking about? Did she miss something? She never heard any kind of rumours in this direction. Why was she even believing this could have the slightest hint of truth in it?_

“Yeah yeah, could ask you the same about Bull. What was Sera saying the last time we were in the Pub? Something about you two and a tree?”

“Haha, well, yeah you know Sera. She’s full of fantasy. But since we are already talking about her. I lost a bet against Bull about this.”

“About what?” She got tired just sitting in the tub and since Dorian was evidently not interest in women, she started to wash herself with a sponge that was swimming on the surface throughout the time.

“That you and the puckish rogue did not get together. Bull was so sure about this. Since _she_ was into you and that was more than obvious. And since you took her almost every time with you, I thought there might have happened something some nights in the tent.”

“Why don’t you just ask Sera about this?”

“She told me to go fuck myself.”

Herah’s laughter echoed through the room. “Yeah, that’s her. Why do you care so much about that anyway?”

“Because I don’t want any kind of rumours to be true when you just bonded with Lady Ambassador.”

“And what if they were true? Would that change something between the two of us?”

“Not really. If you apparently had all three women during that short amount of time, I would rather say I’m impressed.”

“We can chat tomorrow if you like. I’d finally want to leave this tub, if you don’t mind, Ser.”

“Of course not. Good night.” He bowed playfully and turned, leaving Josephine panicked in her position underneath the banister.

Unable to tell her body to react, she glanced up to Dorian like a wild deer, facing a monster. Instead of Josephine’s imagination what he could do at this moment, he just smiled as he passed her, yet stopped behind her to whisper. “Have fun, dear ambassador.”

 

Moments of silence had passed, Herah still knew that someone was in the room with her. Especially since she had only hear one pair of footsteps leaving the room.

“Come up already. It’s more than obvious that you are still there. Show yourself.”

After a short time of considering, Josephine showed herself, leaving Herah surprised.

“I haven’t expected you to be such a little ears dropper. What a bad girl you are, Lady Ambassador.”

Beside guilt, a flight of embarrassment a little bit of lust ignited inside of Josephine’s core, her steps moving her closer to the Inquisitor, still in her tub.

“Well, what do you have to say to your defence? Do you want me to judge you?” Herah had to keep control of her laughter. Seeing Josephine so out of words made this a hilarious scene.

“I am sorry, I did not mean to disturb your conversation with Dorian… I just…wanted to talk to you.”

“Well, you have my full attention now.” With this, she stood up, fully naked standing in front of Herah.

Not for long, however, as she grabbed a towel and started to dry herself and leaving the tub. As she dried herself, she noticed Josephine’s eyes on her naked back. _I guess I can’t hide those any longer_ , the former mercenary thought.

Her back was full of scars in different sizes and depths. A few deeper short dots next to a scar (or many) spread around Herah’s back like a lighting strike. Most striking was an almost fist wide hole on one of the shoulder blades. “If you look at the ugliest one, yeah it almost got through my heart. Lucky bastard got me quite good.”

“Was that the dragon?” Josephine was surprised hearing her own voice, feeling a weird mix of arousal and fear. Why did she have so much trouble to focus her thoughts on one thing only?

 

“Nah, that was almost ten years ago. Before I got into my most recent mercenary group. The older one was full with shitty humans. Wanted to see how much an oxwoman could endure. Well, lucky me I survived this one,” she chuckled at the end as it appeared like some kind of weird joke.

“Do you feel uncomfortable to see me naked? Am I that ugly?” Herah turned, watching how Josephine’s cheeks turned even darker as she watched the ambassador’s eyes wandering over her bare body.

“Why did you never tell me about all these things?”

“You never asked, dear ambassador. You always asked the questions other people asked. Not your own ones. Well, now you know a lot more. Happy?” Herah came closer, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable, as she was still fully dressed. “W-wait, I still need to attend to…several matters…” Her chest rose nervously as Herah’s arms wound around her slender body, drawing her closer to the naked Qunari woman.

“Well…,” Josephine started but couldn’t finish her thought, being so close to Herah, the smell of Herah’s skin mixed with expensive soap, Herah’s eyes locked on her and those lips so close to hers.


End file.
